Monochrome Tower
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Monochrome Tower is known as the world's most corrupted place. Full of luxuries, entertainment, and freedom from responsibilities. Now, I will tell you two stories happening inside the tower; ONE, how three teens who snuck into the tower and made the balance go lost, TWO how the princes of the Tower found their love. Ikari Contest ReggieXOC Horrible with Summary story is nice!
1. Introduction

Monochrome Tower

**Introduction**

Welcome to Monochrome Tower

I am your personal guiding robot, Tin-Tin.

Monochrome Tower is a tower with 100 floors full of shopping malls, hotels, and all the entertaining things you can always enjoy with very cheap prices!

Thanks to our great ruler, Brandon Shinji, we are having a pleasant life time!

Once a year, we have a drawing for all the people who applied to enter. And only one lucky person gets to enter this place! But once you enter, you will never be able to come out…..

However, you can forget the outside world as soon as you enter this place!

Full of shopping malls, restaurants, cafes, and everything!

From 1 to 69 floor you can go and roam around freely but from 70th floor, only atop S class can enter, so be careful!

From B1 to B20 there is a place for only people who are aged over 20.

I guess I don't have to explain what it has, right?

Once a year you can participate in Pokemon Tournament held in 70 to 75 floor. You can win a whole lots of money in this tournament!

How do you get money in other ways? Simple! You can open your own shop in the tower from 2nd floor up to 69th floor. All the shops will be run by robots while you enjoy your life in the tower.

**If you have any questions, please leave a review or PM starting with To Tin-Tin.**

Also, you have to sign this contract with 5 rules if you want to enter.

You can take only one item from outside.

You have to pay 10 dollars per a month.

Never enter 70th floor unless you are an S class.

Please carry your passport everywhere.

Do NOT speak of the outside world to the people inside.

Thank you.

Now, do you want to apply to enter?

**Hello everyone! Umm, I'm thinking about doing this after I finish both Faceless and Time-travelers, but if I get more reviews than I have right now in Faceless, well, maybe I will do Faceless after this. So, um please review?**

**Please?**

**Not like I'm gonna discontinue this but I would really like it if you review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Prince of Tower

Monochrome Tower

Chapter 1

Prince of Tower

Paul Shinji was born in the tower. He had always lived as a prince, spoiled brat you would call. Who cares? His father is Brandon Shinji, the King of Tower. Well, not that he is Brandon's successor though, Reggie had already took that place, for being 4 years older than him. Paul never really cared. Looking at his Father, he thought that Reggie was very unlucky to be the successor. Always busy, didn't get to have a free time, and also, their mother, Maria Shinji was lonely. Too lonely. Any girl who will marry Reggie is one of the most unluckiest girls in the whole entire tower. Well, at least that's what Paul thought.

* * *

"Honchkrow use Night Slash!" Paul ordered. Honchkrow's wings glowed in purple as it glided toward its opponent. "Vulpix, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Paul's challenger shouted. The little red fox jumped and fired a blast of flame toward the crow. But Honchkrow sliced the flame with Night Slash, attacking Vulpix at the same time. Vulpix fell down. "Vulpix is unable to battle, Honchkrow wins!" Reggie said, smiling. Paul smirked and returned his Pokemon. The boy returned his Vulpix and walked over to Paul and bowed a little, "Thank you for a great battle sir!" He said and walked away. Paul being one of the strongest trainer in the tower got lots of people's attention. Son of Brandon Shinji is the latest champion of the Battle Tournament.

Reggie checked his watch. "Paul, we need to get to home right now. Father said we need to go to a meeting." Reggie said, his voice obviously in hurry. "Alright, I'm going." Paul said as he picked up his backpack. They walked out of the gym and headed to the train stop and waited for a train to come. When it arrived, they put their passport to the robot's screen, and with a beep sound the letter said that it was successfully charged. They clicked 69th floor and sat on the back row.

Reggie fell asleep instantly, leaning onto the back of his seat, Paul stared out at the window, thinking about the meeting that they will have to attend. Their Father didn't tell them what it was going to be about. Usually that meant either it was very important or it was something that Reggie would hate. He heard some girls giggling and glanced at them. As he thought so, they were looking at him and Reggie. 'There's nothing good about being top of this place.' Paul thought to himself and returned his attention to the window.

As they reached the 69th floor, Paul woke Reggie up by shaking him really hard. "Reggie, we are in the 69th floor! Wake up!" Paul said and Reggie opened his eyes. "Alright, I'm up. Stop shaking!" Reggie said with a big yawn. When they got off the train they headed to the warp zone, which was in the right middle of the 69th floor and are only located in from 69th floor to 100th floor. Only for the S class residents of the Tower. "Where can I take you to sirs?" The warp zone robot asked. "95th floor." Reggie said. "Home." Paul nodded. Two boys disappeared from the zone and appeared in 95th floor's warp zone.

"Boys, you are home! You'd better hurry!" Maria, their mother said with soft but urgent voice. "Yes Mother." Reggie said as he walked upstairs to his room. Paul followed him to the 95 and a half floor, where they shared. Reggie first took a shower and changed to his formal attire, which took him more than 30 minute. Paul didn't take a shower but he did wash his face, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. Paul walked out of his room, feeling very uncomfortable wearing a suit, and got attacked by Reggie's perfume. "What was that?" Paul jumped and growled. "You didn't take a shower and damn you smell horrible. You will thank me later." Reggie said with a smile, slipping the bottle into his pocket and headed to the warp zone. Paul sighed and followed his brother. Paul spotted his mother watching them, and smiled at her just to make her relax, since she looked nervous for some reason.

Brandon was waiting at 78th floor, the restaurant area for S classes. As soon as he spotted his sons, he gestured them to come quickly. "Are we late?" Reggie asked. "No. But I think it is a good manner for gentlemen to come earlier than ladies." Brandon said as he entered a Chinese restaurant nearby. Paul noticed that Reggie's 'I'm always happy' face was gone. He looked very serious now. Too serious. And mad.

As they entered, Paul could see that this restaurant was the fanciest restaurant he had ever been, which means that this 'meeting' was really important. The waitress led them into a long room with a long rectangular table. Paul sat down on a chair and Reggie sat right next to him, closer to the exit. Brandon sat next to Paul. Paul started to tap the table while waiting. Reggie just looked down, his hands were in fists, and was top of his knees, shaking a little. He looked like he was thinking about something. "Mr. Shinji." Paul stood up at the voice. Brandon stood up too and finally Reggie. A girl with brown hair and green eyes entered with a man that looked like her, meaning that they were daughter and a father. Paul recognized the man, he was in charge of every electricity in the Tower. He glanced at the girl, and soon realized what this 'meeting' was. 'Reggie isn't going to be happy.'

Brandon shook hands with Mr. Moore and they all sat down. The girl blushed at Reggie, who completely ignored her. "Reggie, this is Elizabeth Moore. Mr. Moore's youngest daughter." Reggie glanced at the girl who smiled. "Hello." He said, causing the girl to blush even more. Brandon smiled at this, but Paul didn't have a feeling that it will work out as their Father wanted to.

"Reggie, Elizabeth here will be your-" Brandon couldn't finish the sentence because Reggie slammed the desk, smashed the dishes down to the floor, causing it to break, and ran out the door of the room. "REGINALD!" Brandon called out, furious. Paul glanced at his Father, feeling that he won't be needed anymore and wondering why he was called to this meeting, ran out the door as well. "PAUL!" His Father, getting even more furious, yelled but Paul ran toward his older brother. Brandon thought about going after them but as he heard the cry of Mr. Moore's daughter he turned to Mr. Moore and his daughter to apologize and comfort her. He can find his bastard sons later.

When Paul was outside of the restaurant, he found his brother heading to the warp zone. "Reggie." He called out and stepped into the zone as well. "What?" Reggie said, certainly not in a mood to talk. "I, um, just, um…." Paul couldn't find a word to say, unlike his usual characteristic. "Never mind." He finished. Reggie nodded. Reggie told the machine to bring them to 69th floor. "Where are we going?" Paul asked. "48th floor." Reggie answered. "Why there?" Paul asked. "Father doesn't go to floors under 50 unless it's necessary." Reggie answered. "And any reason why it is 48th?" Paul asked once more. "Got a good feeling."

While warping to the 69th floor, Paul thought about the reason why his older brother ran out of the room and Paul knew exactly why. Not because he's embarrassed, but it was because he doesn't want to be engaged without his will. He wants to find his love himself, not by his father. When they reached the 69th floor and headed to the station, Paul asked, "Are we going to stay there tonight?" Paul asked. "If you want to. But I'm not going back tonight. Not tonight." Reggie said, growling the last part. Paul didn't want to go home neither, he would get scolded by his Father and then his Mother as well. Who would want to get scolded two times because of same thing? Paul was definitely going to stay with his brother, even though it would cause his parents to get madder.

They were silent on the train. Even though it was loud inside, Reggie managed to get some sleep and Paul just watched out the window. He felt awkward wearing formal attire. 'I am seriously going to change it when we go to hotel.' He thought, wanting to throw them off and toss it…. Well, that will be too good for his fans.

Reggie went to the nearest hotel, which they have it for some reason, and checked out for a room with two beds. Reggie and Paul then went out to buy new clothes. Reggie just didn't wanted to wear them and for Paul, he felt uncomfortable with them. The streets were not crowded as they expected so they went to a nearest shop and bought new clothes. Paul picked up a dark turtle neck shirt, pair of jeans and pair of sneakers. Reggie didn't buy a shirt. "Aren't you going to buy a shirt?" Paul asked. "I'm just gonna wear my dress shirt." Reggie answered, looking for a pair of sneakers.

When they walked out of the shop, the girls were staring at them. Paul and Reggie always didn't enjoy getting attentions. They felt too much pressures and responsibilities. "Can we go there faster?" Paul asked, wanting to run. "You go ahead. I want to walk." Reggie responded. Paul nodded and walked ahead of his brother, hurrying to the hotel they were going to stay. "Today's one of the worst day I've ever had in my life." Paul said to himself as he entered lied on the bed. He fell asleep even before Reggie arrived.

* * *

"REGINALD SHINJI!" Brandon yelled as he arrived at his house, 10 p.m. Instead of his eldest son, his wife came hurrying down the stairways. "Brandon!" Maria's face brightened up as she spotted her husband. For a moment, Brandon forgot about his madness and hugged his wife who ran into his chest. "I missed you." She said into his chest. "I did too." Brandon replied as he kissed the top of her head. The two broke and looked into each other's eyes, then Brandon's for a moment soft eyes became serious again, "Have you seen Reggie?" He asked. Maria's face turned worried.

"I'm so sorry, but wasn't he with you? He went out to be with you, remember?" She asked. "He left without permission." Brandon said with a scowl. Maria turned even more worried. "Did you try calling him?" She asked. Brandon nodded, "I did but his phone was off. And Paul is with him, I think. Also with his phone off." Her face turned worried, "Nothing's going to harm them, right?" Maria's voice was filled with anxiety but was trying to hide it, although she wasn't good with it at all. "Don't worry; no one would dare to harm our sons and Reggie's with him. He would know what to do." Brandon said, just to calm his wife down. He was sure about no one is going to hurt him part but he was still worried about Paul, but not Reggie. He had disappointed him too much. Maria nodded, her eyes were in tears.

Brandon released her, "I need to go now." He said. He was about to turn around and leave but the violet haired woman grabbed his arm, "Please, just tonight. Please stay." She said, trembling a little. Brandon hesitated. He looked at his secretary who eyed him 'yes'. Brandon sighed, "Cancel all my schedule tonight and tomorrow. And call the police to look for our sons." He told him and went upstairs with his wife, who got slightly happier.

* * *

In Paul's dream, he wasn't really having a pleasant one. "Reggie?" He called out for his older brother. As soon as he said that, his brother, who was standing in front of him, disappeared. "Mother?" he said, turning to the violet haired woman that he loved so much. She disappeared as well. He turned around and saw his father. "Father!" He said, walking after him, but when he reached out for him, Brandon disappeared as well. Paul looked around, for the first time since he was 10, he felt like he was going to cry. He dropped to his knees, his dream self was crying. Well, technically the tears were flowing down unintentionally.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face who was it, and even before he could recognize the face he woke up. He looked around and when he saw Reggie sleeping on the bed next to his, he felt relieved. After that he wondered about the person he saw in the dream. Was it she? He? No, the person had a long hair, so must be she unless that person is like Reggie. And the color of it? Black. No, it seemed lighter than black, grey?

He grabbed his head to think harder but it hurted. What time was it? He looked at the clock to see that it was 8:30 in the morning. He decided that he will think later and woke Reggie up. "Reggie, wake up! It's 8:30! Wake up!" Paul shook his brother hard but when he didn't wake up he punched Reggie's gut, immediately waking him up. Reggie coughed, "What was that for?" he barely asked. "You didn't wake up and this is the best way to wake up someone." Paul answered. When Reggie recovered he added, "And the most dangerous one. If you do that one more time I will do the same thing to you, only harder." Reggie warned and went into the bathroom, still grabbing his stomach. "Sure, sure." Paul said, smirking.

They walked out of the hotel, because Paul wanted to battle someone to prepare for the tournament. "You are applying again?" Reggie asked. "Yes. If I win this time I will be champion two times in a row." He said, smiling evilly. Reggie smiled at his brother. "Well, it will be nice to have two times in a row champion as my little brother." He said. Paul smirked.

Paul looked around if there's a Pokemon Gym (A/N In the Tower, the Pokemon Gym is a place where you can battle with other people, not a gym battle). He found one and ran toward it. Reggie tried to run after him but he stopped.

He looked behind to see the girl again. 'Coffee.' He thought as he walked after her. She had a long black hair, white blouse and black H-line skirt and he could see that she was wearing black apron. Unusual outfit for the people living in the tower. He kept on following her, smiling, 'Now I can tell Father the fair reason why I don't need engaged marriage.'

Paul reached the gym and he felt something was missing. He thought for a moment and turned to look around and realized that his older brother wasn't there. 'Shit.' He thought. He immediately headed out to find his older brother. Reggie can be like a kid sometimes, and why did it had to be now? So much for a day with nice Pokemon battle.

* * *

Dawn looked around. "Come on…. Come on…." She said, her body trembling from anxiety and excitement. Next to her was the boat which was going to sail off to the Tower. What was she planning? Well, she was trying to sneak into the tower, by going into the luggage. She waited and saw her friends coming over. Oh, yes, they were trying to sneak in as well. "Dawn, come here!" Drew said, who somehow found the way in. Dawn ran to her green haired friend. "Where's May?" She asked. "She already went inside. I was looking for you." Drew explained, pointing at the luggage section full of bags and guards.

"How are we going to get past them?" Dawn asked. "Well May did it by getting into one of the bags, one of the guards carried her in." Drew said. "Oh…." Dawn said, giggling at the thought of May in the bag. "Shh!" Drew shushed him and looked around. He saw the guards leaving suddenly. "There's our chance! Come on!" Drew whispered as he and Dawn crawled through the bags and as soon as the guards were out of the site they sprinted into the ship. As soon as they got in they got in, the guards came over to carry in the rest of the bags.

Dawn and Drew hid between the bags, and when the guards were gone, the ship's gate started to close. They sighed and turned on their flash lights. "May? Where are you?" Dawn called out, not loudly but loud enough for May to hear. Her voice echoed through the chamber. Drew and Dawn heard a bag's zipper opening and walked toward the source of the sound.

"You have no idea how stuffy it was in this stupid bag!" May said, standing up and closing the bag. "And I don't know who this bag belongs to but I'm pretty sure he's not a pretty guy. This bag is full of condoms and sex toys." May grumbled. Drew and Dawn sweatdropped. "Come on, let's go upstairs. We will be suspected if we stay here." Drew said. "What are we going to tell them if they ask?" May asked. "We will just say…. Um…." Drew thought. "Maybe we can tell them we are the importer's children." Dawn said. "Yeah, we will keep it that way." Drew said as he guided the girls up the ladders which were on the wall, leading to a metal trap door.

He opened a little and looked around. "All clear." He said as he climbed out. The girls followed him out and quietly closed the door. They were standing on the deck of the boat. They could see the port where they snuck in. "We are leaving." May said. "Yeah, we are." Drew agreed, looking a little sad. "Hey, we've got some things to do, remember?" Dawn said, trying to cheer them up but she wasn't feeling so good like them.

"Yeah, but, there's a low chance that we are going back." May said quietly. Dawn's eyes saddened a little. "True….. But cheer up. It's sad enough already." Dawn said, trying hard not to cry. "Okay." May said as she gave one last final look at the port of the Canalave City and went to the staircase behind them. Drew followed her. Dawn turned to follow but she turned around. "Goodbye Sinnoh. I'll miss you."

**Okay, this fanfic is going to be the first fanfic of my life time containing lemon. Not that much but there's a reason for M rating. Maybe about 2 or 3 chapters. And I will warn when there is**

**Please review! **

**Reviewers may get cookies+blessing!**

**Please review!**

**P.S. ****이모****, ****만약에 읽고 계시면 안 읽으시는 게 좋을거 같아요**

**Don't translate that, it was for my aunt**


	3. Chapter 2 Raiders of Tower

Monochrome Tower

Chapter 2

Raiders of the Tower

_**To Eeveexme: I will consider about accepting your OC when you show me his/her characteristic and the role you want your character to be**_

**I took the interior of the Tower from the Lotte World, Korea's amusement park. You can see it in the Google. It's not exactly the same, it's just that it looks similar, the basic interior. Except for the ice rink in the middle that you will see.**

May, Dawn, and Drew walked around the ship, waiting for the ship to reach the port. "Ahhem, attention everyone! We have arrived the port and please get out of my ship and see you next year." The Troop sweatdropped. "Well, let's go. We need to get out quickly." May said and they together ran out to the door and as they walked out, the saw the biggest and the tallest tower they have ever seen in their life.

"Welcome! May I see your passport?" Said a small robot looking like a block. "Umm, sorry, we lost it." May said. "Then I will make a new one for you! I will take your pictures!" a camera came out from the side of the robot and took their pictures. "Names?" It asked. "May Maple." "Drew Hayden." "Dawn Berlitz." They told them their names. "Here are your passports." The robot handed them a black and white plastic card. "You can use them for paying moneys and it is your personal identification. You will pay for the card once a month." The robot then left. Drew looked behind and saw the people coming out from the ship. "Let's go!" Drew said and together they ran to the tower, opened the door and sighed in relief. Dawn looked behind and noticed that the door was gone.

"May I help you?" The lady from Information Desk asked. "Umm, we are trying to make money, how can we make one?" Dawn said with a nervous smile. "You can open a shop from 2nd floor to 69th floor. You can go to the floor you want with your levels and can get a help from the shop makers." She said. "Won't we have to pay it?" May asked. "They will get their payments about a year later when you make enough money." The lady said with a smile. "Thank you!" May said they headed to the station.

"Now if we are going to live here we would have to open a shop and buy a house, right?" Dawn asked.

"Right." May said.

"We will need money to buy a house, right?"

"Right!" May answered.

"Then we will need to live and sleep in the shop…." Dawn sighed.

"Right…." May said.

"What kind of shop are we going to open?" Drew finally said, who was looking out for the train.

"I don't know, what do you think?" May asked him.

"Umm, well, a Pokeball shop? If they have Pokemons they will need it." Dawn suggested.

"I don't think so." Drew said as he pointed at the Safari Zone poster. "They won't have any wild Pokemons unless it is in the Safari Zone."

"I think Drew's right." May said.

"The train arrived!" Dawn said, pointing at the long train coming along the railway. Drew and May stepped up to see it. Huge, metallic silver train came in. "Act natural!" Dawn said, but excited. Dawn coughed and walked in gracefully. May followed her example and did the same, giggling. Drew sighed and just followed them in, casually. The inside of the train was huge. They were all metallic silver except for the seats. They were covered with soft red velvet. "Beautiful." May gasped. "Shh!" Drew shushed her.

"Where are you heading?" the robot asked. "Umm, 48th floor." May said, guessing. "Your passports please." The Troop showed the robot the passport and as the button showed on the screen, they pressed number 15 and walked to take a seat.

They sat on the very back of the car and waited for the train to leave. May seemed excited about seeing the view. Dawn and Drew couldn't hide the excitement they had as well. "The train will take off, please be seated on your seats." The announcement said and it started to move, slowly at first but now extremely fast.

"Oh my God." May said as she looked out the window, they could see the view of the 2nd floor, full of houses, shops, apartments, humans, and robots. "There are Pokemons as well!" Dawn squealed as she pointed down, at the Bidoof following its trainer. "Guys, people are looking at me weirdly." Drew said. May and Dawn calmed themselves down. "But Drew, don't you think it is amazing?" May asked. Drew glanced out the window and smiled. "It does look cool." He said as the train went into the tunnel, heading for the next floor.

Paul went out of the gym, changing his mind and to look for Reggie. "Damn him. Why does he have to be…." He heard someone tapping his shoulder and turned around. "Excuse me, umm, we are not familiar here, do you know where we can find the builders?" A boy with green hair and emerald eyes asked. "Sorry, I'm new here as well and I'm looking for someone." Paul quickly said and peaked around if he can see his pony-tailed brother. "Well, can I help you? It will be quicker to find someone with me." He said.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm sure I can handle it by myself." Paul said, trying to escape. "Well, I'm sure that I can help you. What does he look like?" The boy asked. Annoying. "Purple ponytail and black eyes." Paul finally said. "Mm hm." He said as he flicked his hair, which Paul considered weird. "The name's Drew by the way, nice to meet you."

Reggie followed the girl and saw her entering a shop. He walked toward the shop, "Books and Drinks." He read. He walked close to the shop, opened the door and entered. He looked around to see if there was the girl but unluckily for him, there wasn't. But the café was very peaceful. People were reading books, magazines, and newspapers while drinking something. He went deeper into the shop when he heard a noise. "Woo?" He turned around and saw a white robot, holding a tray with an empty cup.

"Woooo?" It asked. "Um, you must be the shop manager here." Reggie said, he was used to see robots as the shop manager rather than human. "Well, actually, she's not. I am." He looked up and saw the girl he came for. She had grey eyes and pale skin. She was pretty and attractive. "I am Irina, and I am the owner of this shop. May I help you with anything?" She asked as she went behind the counter. "Uh, why are you here?" Reggie heard himself saying. "Well, I can't just roam around the tower, that's boring. Working here is way better." Irina said as she smiled.

"Um, are you ordering something or not?" She asked. "Oh, um…" Reggie looked at the menu, they were all drinks, few desserts but drinks took the 80% of the menu. Coffees, sodas, teas, cocktails, smoothies, slushes, milk, shakes, etc. "Kiwi smoothie please." He ordered. "Large or medium?" She asked. "Medium." He answered. "Here or take out?" "Here." Irina smiled, "Alright, that will be 10 Pokeyens." She said, holding out her hand for his passport. He handed her the passport. She gave it back a moment later and told him to get a seat.

He walked to the seat in the corner and sat down. The walls of the café was all bookshelves, except for the kitchen. He picked out a book, "Old Man and the Sea." He read the title. 'What's sea?' he thought but thinking that he will learn as he read he opened the book and kept on reading. There was a small tap on the table, expecting it would be Irina he glanced but instead it was that robot who greeted him. "Weer." It said. "Thanks." Reggie said, grabbing the cup of smoothie. "Woon?" It asked, waving a small spoon at him. "What?" Reggie asked.

"She said Spoon." Said a man sitting on the next table. "Oh, no thank you." Reggie said to the robot. It nodded and went off, levitating. "How did you understand that?" Reggie asked. "Hmm? I come here every day. Guess I got used to it." The man said with a laugh. "Right. Of course." Reggie said as he sipped the smoothie. Soft, sweet, and mild. No wonder this shop has lots of people and also a place upstairs.

A robot came down the stairs, it looked as same as the one who gave Reggie the smoothie. "Wook?" It said and glided to the shelves and put the books into the right place. "Hi there Shu." The man who translated to Reggie said. "Woo." It said and went to Irina. "Shu, stop flirting with Gabi and go clean the books downstairs." Reggie heard Irina saying and smirked. He gulped down the smoothie and gave the cup back to Irina. "Thank you for coming, have a nice day." Irina said. "Um, yeah….." Reggie was about to head outside but he turned around and walked over to the counter. "Is something wrong?" Irina asked.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Reggie heard himself saying. Café was already quiet but it became silent. Irina gave a nervous glance around and blinked. "I'm sorry but-" "I'm Reggie Shinji and I would like to take you out to where you've never been." There was whispering in the café, and Irina seemed even more nervous. She looked down at Gabi, and wrote down something on a blank piece of paper and handed it to Reggie. "It's my number tell me where I should be tomorrow." She said and quickly headed downstairs. Reggie smiled with satisfaction and saw the man who did the translating glaring at him. Reggie smirked at the man and walked out of the café.

Paul and Drew walked around the floor, and by the time Paul spotted his troublesome older brother he was getting annoyed by Drew. Man this boy talked a lot. "Reggie, where have you been?" Paul asked, trying to sound calm as possible. "Just got a reason why Father can't get me to an engaged marriage." Reggie replied happily and saw Drew. "Who's this?" He asked. "Umm, Drew Hayden. Nice to meet you. And I was helping him and…." Drew stopped. He just remembered that he was looking for the builders. "Um, I have to go. I need to find the builders." He said, trying to run off. "Wait, I can help you with that." Reggie stopped Drew and pulled out his phone and called someone. "They want to know your number." Reggie told Drew. Drew told him. "They will call you in no time." Reggie smiled. "Thanks." Drew said and ran off. Paul looked at Drew for a long time. "My little brother Paul finally got a friend." Reggie said, wiping out fake tears.

"He's not my friend! He's just a guy who's annoying as crap." Paul said, bit angry. Reggie smirked at his brother, "Sure he is. But if he wasn't your friend you would've swore and got rid of him but you didn't. You consider him as your friend, right?" Paul humphed, "I don't want to hear those kind of things from a guy who never had a single friend in his whole life." Paul spat, heading toward the station. Reggie obviously looked hurt. He slowly followed Paul to the station.

Drew found his friends and told them about the meeting he had. "Really? Is he cute?" May asked. "Seriously?" Drew asked. "Yeah May, seriously? Was he hot?" Dawn asked. May laughed and Drew frowned. "Whatever. He was just a guy and was very cruel and rude. Well, we got the builders' number and we should plan on what kind of shop we should have." Drew said as he took out a note and a pen from his bag. "Right. Hmm, I want to have a shop selling accessories. See those women? They are just dazzling with accessories and jewelry. If they don't have enough money they will look for something cheap! That's what we are going to open. Shop selling cheap accessories! Of course, the jewels won't be real." May said. "That sounds nice to me." Dawn said. "Girls…." Drew muttered. "We need to have a shop which we can be more comfortable with. We will have to live there for some times." Drew said. "Right, then what should we have then? A restaurant? Can you cook Drew?" Dawn asked. "No but you can. We can open a poffin shop." Drew said with a smirk. "RIGHT! We can also sell pokeblocks as well! Those are the blast." May said, I mean, squealed.

"Alright, we will look around for a shop selling those things if there isn't many, we will open that shop but if there are more than 10 we will have to get a new idea." Dawn said and they spread out, hoping they would open the shop selling what they are good at, well May's won't be good though.

Paul and Reggie reached warp zone around 9 p.m. They looked at each other, nervous and told the warp robot to warp them to the 95th floor. And just like they had expected, Brandon was waiting for them. "Hello Father." Reggie said. "Good evening." Paul added. "Good? You call this good? You just ruined the whole thing yesterday and what makes you so confident?" Brandon yelled at his eldest son. "I am confident because I just found myself a girl I like. And you won't have to get an engagement for me anymore Father. I can handle this by myself." Reggie smirked at his father- who was rather shorter than him- and headed upstairs. Paul tried to follow him but Brandon stopped him. "Where do you think you are going?" Paul gulped, "To my room….?" He said, not so sure. Take a note people, the only time Paul is nervous and scared is when Brandon is around.

Paul got a half an hour of scolding from both of his parents and walked up to his room. He sat on the bed and thought about the day. Drew, that was his name, right? Hmm…. Paul told himself to look for the cabbage head tomorrow and drifted off to sleep. He had rather a tired day today.

**Umm, would someone please review? Please? I am having a high hope in this fic!**

**Please review! And I'm sorry that it is shorter than the previous chapter**


	4. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

Hello everyone, this is IE and I have something to tell you

I won't be able to write and upload my fanfics until December because I have a lot of things going around here

1. I need to prepare for my high school

2. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I really still love him, we are still friends but I just hope to reunite with him again.

Also i just lost at least five of my friends because of an argument we made

Please wait until December and I will come back with better chapters.

And thank you for the attentions you are giving to me and my stories.

And, if you have some spare time that you do not wish to waste, please pray... Um, for me, that is... if you have some time that you are about to waste...

Sincerely, IE


End file.
